My Knight in shining armor
by XxRedLucarioxX
Summary: Luneth has loved Ingus for a while now, but when he sleeps and gets saved by Ingus then all the fun begins... LunethXIngus pairing! this was actually a random pairing...


My Knight in shining armor...

Luneth was traveling by himself today. The World was saved! But things got boring in Ur, Arc was busy reading a new novel and practicing magic. So Luneth decided to go and visit Refia. Her village wasn't far so why not walk? Sure he would encounter some monsters but he can beat them. He wouldn't mind 20 EXP or more. So there he was in Kazus (If I remember the name correctly) trying to find Refia, he saw her, but she was talking to her new boyfriend..

_Oh come one! Desch?! She got together with him? Oh jeez... after all the way to come say hi, she's with someone, oh well, thought Luneth._ He walked off and decided to go and visit Ingus, he wasn't that far from Kazus.

Refia noticed Luneth, she was going to call out, but she saw he was leaving already. _Why's Luneth leaving? Didn't he just come in? Oh well, I'll visit him later, thought Refia_.

Luneth walked and then he got tired. _Oh man this is a lot of walking... maybe I should rest for a bit, thought Luneth. _He sat down and looked up in the sky. He noticed how blue it was and some clouds were forming.

_Heh, heh, heh, that one looks like Arc falling over a rock. That one looks like Refia casting fira, that one looks like... Ingus... thought Luneth._ Luneth frowned. He missed everybody, Cid, Unei, Doga, but most of all Ingus. Whenever he visited Ingus, Ingus wouldn't have time with Luneth and that made Luneth sad. But now, Luneth was thinking a lot now, which was strange because thinking was not his best ability and why did he even think?

Then without thinking, Luneth slowly drifted off to a slow sleep. The wind caressed Luneth's hair and it felt good. But since he was asleep, there were still monsters out there. Out of no where, there was a group of goblins thinking to attack Luneth. As they got closer to jab him with the dagger, someone unexpected came and defeated them. The person picked up Luneth ans saw his sleeping face.

"You look so cute when you sleep Luneth," said Ingus as he smiled then walked off.

_Several Hours later..._

Luneth woke up in a bed. He was confused for the moment until he realized he wasn't outside. Actually it was dark outside, night had fallen already. Was he sleeping that long? He looked in the room. The lights weren't on so he was alert just in case something happened.

"Where am I?" said Luneth, still sleepy. He rubbed his eyes until he noticed something moved in the darkness.

"Luneth, it's been a while," said Ingus as he smiled.

"I-Ingus!" Luneth nearly shouted. He blushed a bit seeing the blonde haired boy. Luneth saw his knight in shining armor and well he thought it was weird for him to have feelings for a guy, but he couldn't stop them.

"Where are we?" asked Luneth.

"In Castle Sasune, why? Did you think I would take you in my room?" said Ingus teasingly.

"N-No! I was just wondering," said Luneth as his blush grew bigger and redder.

_He looks so cute when he blushes. I should tease him some more, thought Ingus._ He walked up to Luneth and sat next to him. He went closer to the silver haired boy;s face and stared at it.

Luneth was nervous and he was blushing so hard like a tomato. The silver haired boy stood up, trying to hide his face.

"A-Anyways, that was a good nap!" said Luneth happily all refreshed and cheerfully.

"You looked so cute when you were sleeping, you were smiling too," Ingus teased again.

"I-Ingus!" shouted Luneth.

Ingus just walked to Luneth and hugged him closely. Luneth was so surprised, he didn't know to either hug him back or to confess his feelings.

_If I confess now, maybe he'll understand! If he rejects me, there's always Aria, who's second in my heart. But Ingus is first! I have to confess to him now! That way I can get it over with! Come on do it Luneth! thought Luneth as his mind yelled at him._

"U-Ummm I-Ingus... I..." said Luneth nervously.

Ingus looked at Luneth with his blue eyes and smiled. "What is it?" asked Ingus.

_It's no use! I can't do it! thought Luneth._ He closed his eyes shut and decided it now or never.

"I... I... I LOVE YOU!!" shouted Luneth. He hugged Ingus back and waited to be rejected.

Ingus merely smiled and cupped Luneth's chin as Ingus brought him in a passionate kiss. Luneth was so happy and returned the kiss. It took them a moment before they broke apart for a breath.

Ingus shut the door and locked it. "Shall we continue?" said Ingus as he smirked. He grabbed the silver haired boy and gave him another passionate kiss and he made it deeper. Luneth opened his mouth a little and felt Ingus's powerful tongue. The silver haired boy moaned a little and they both fell on the bed.

The next morning...

The sun was shining and Arc was worried where Luneth was. He wasn't here in Ur and Refia came to visit him. He searched all over Ur and went to Kazus to look for him, but there was no luck.

"Luneth, where are you?" Arc said worridly.

He saw Luneth and Ingus walking and saw them laughing.

"Luneth!!" yelled Arc.

Luneth looked and waved at Arc. Arc caught up with them and saw Luneth and Ingus.

"Where were you?" asked Arc.

"I went for a walk," said Luneth.

Ingus merely smiled. He'll always remember the day where he and Luneth had fun.

Luneth looked at Ingus and blushed.

"Well anyways, since Ingus is here, let's all and go see Refia!" said Arc.

They walked to Kazus and saw Refia. They all talked about they were doing. Refia wanted to run away again, but Desch was there and she couldn't. Arc was reading another book and finally summoned out Bahamut and Leviathen. Ingus was busy at castle Sasune as a knight, and Luneth... well let's just say, his knight in shining armor, grew even brighter than it was before and he was happy about it.


End file.
